Zodiac
by Hyperactiverobot
Summary: The adventures of the Zodiacs
1. Chapter 1

**Zodiac Introduction**

(please forgive me for terrible grammar)

Once upon a time there were 12 beings of the original zodiac

Aries-The rage

Taurus-The guard

Gemini-The twin(s)

Cancer-The Crab

Leo-The knight

Virgo-The mother

Libra-The executor/Judge

Scorpio-The soldier

Sagittarius-The hunter

Capricorn-The jester

Aquarius-The guide

and Pisces-The fish

Follow the story of these 'zodiacs' as they face off against powerful enemies such as

Queen of spades and her Spade soldiers

King of clubs and his'clubbers'

Queen of hearts and her 'match makers'

and the emperor of diamonds and its Diamond knights.


	2. Chapter 1-1

_**Please note not all zodiacs will be like there sign some may be entirely different ;3**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lead or be lead part 1-Leo,Taurus and Scorpio**

Allow me to tell a story, we open on a spaceship in space of course where 4 being were sitting at a large round was a woman with lavender hair and crystal blue second was a slim man with goat legs fish gills on the sides of his body and curly trid was a man with light blue almost grey skin with fins where his ears would fourth was a

A tall masculine man tan-yellow skin with a head full of long auburn hair looked

¨It's settled then we shall plan our attacks on the suits Leaders get your groups and lets go get supplies¨Spoke the woman with lavender hair and crystal blue eyes.

¨Hey Leo who will you be taking with you?¨

¨. . .The scorpion and the bull¨

¨oh so the troublemaker and the cowboy¨

¨Eye be nice!¨

¨c'mon gem i'm just making a joke¨

¨Anyway were with Libra!¨Gemini walked to join the lavender haired woman.

-A few moments later-

¨H-hey! Leo I'm just about ready¨Said a slim young man with black hair brown eyes and large bull horns who appeared to be in his early twenties.

¨Good. . .where's the scorpion¨

¨Scorpio said she'd meet us at our ship¨Taurus replied

¨. . .the Chimera¨ Leo gave a slight smirk

The two walked down a twisting set of hallways until they came to an unloading zone one of the ships was gone.

¨The Wendigo. . .¨

¨heh,Looks like Libra took her crew out already¨

¨HEY,SLOWPOKES OVER HERE!¨Yelled a voice. The two turned their heads to see a young girl who appeared about 13 or 14 in age with white hair and a purple armor/shell like material casing her body along with that she had a large scorpion tail.

¨Oh hey Scorpio¨

¨. . .¨Leo walked over to a large black and gold ship with what appeared to be 3 cockpits two on front and one on the back.

¨Alright everyone gear up we start our journey to the Ace of Spades empire in less 5 minutes,If you don't get on the Chimera you don't come. . .¨Leo 'roared' and went onto his ship.

Shortly after that Scorpio and Taurus joined took off on the mighty chimera.

Leo was flying the ship,Taurus was making a strategy, and scorpio was practicing her aim.


	3. Chapter 1-2

**Lead or be lead part 2 Libra,Aries and Gemini**

¨Alright team we have to go and execute the King of diamonds¨Libra said

¨Hey, i thought we were going after the queen of spades!¨Ini One of Gemini's 2 heads looking confused

¨heh heh Ini calm down. . .¨Gem told his conjoined brother

¨We were going to but Leo showed up and demanded to. . .Aries any questions or comments¨ All eyes turned to a small figure that looked like a sheep in a way she has white fur on her body and her hair was curly and covering her eyes along with 2 ram didn't say a word in a way it was quite unsettling.

¨Alright then let's go to the Wendigo we got to get moving¨

-A few moments later-

They entered a white,cyan and red ship shaped like a strange symbol that spreads across Libra's back. . .it almost looked like wings.

¨Alright just so we're clear, since this is MY ship you go by MY rules and if you break 'em . . .lets just say off with your head. . .¨Libra said holding her prized duel bladed ax

¨Y-yes ma'am¨Said gem and Ini in uni-sync

¨...¨Aries nodded

¨ 't touch my ax

I say to do something,do it

the enemy gets on the ship do whatever it takes to take the king down.


	4. Chapter 1-3

**Lead or be Led 1-3 Sagittarius,Capricorn and Virgo**

A woman with long brown-black hair green eyes and green and black dress was speaking to the horse-man

¨I'm just paying attention to details that's all and do we really need to bring. . .¨The woman's voice lowered ¨The clown?¨

¨Yes we do Virgo. . .no one else would swap with us. . .besides he could probably be useful for whom were up against¨

¨Hai you guys talking about me?¨A man with goat legs,fish gills and horns on his head suddenly appeared behind them

¨Cool,cool shall we climb aboard the magic transportation ship of miracles?¨

¨Yes yes of course whatever you say. . .sir. . .¨The horse man replied Then Virgo whispered to him.

¨And he was chosen to be a leader it makes no sense. . .I suppose he does have a ship but why in the world is he a leader!?¨

Though questioning their leader the two got onto the ship and the first thing Virgo noticed was that it was a complete and disorganized mess.

¨HOW DO YOU FLY A SHIP LIKE THIS you know what I don't want to know,ill clean this up you go and take off!¨

¨sorry bout that, i didn't have time to tidy up. . .okay i don't see why not go where the wild things are with your cleaning.¨

¨err. . .sir perhaps you should let me fly. . .¨The horse man said doubting his leaders flying abilities

¨Nonsense,it is my magic transport ship of miracles after all¨Replied Capricorn

The horse man sighed ¨of course. . .¨Both Virgo and Capricorn were thinking the same thing

'this was going to be a looooong mission'.

-A few moments after take off-

Capricorn put the ship in autopilot, Virgo was still cleaning and Sagittarius was thinking of how to improve his weapon, a crossbow that fires 3 arrows at once.

¨So. . .Cap. . .do you have a name for your ship?¨

¨Not yet but that's what I've been thinking about. . .¨


End file.
